The following relates generally to sporting equipment, and more specifically to supporting hand grip for the operation of sporting equipment.
Sporting activities can be an excellent form of entertainment, physical exercise and therapy. However, some people may have disabilities that make it difficult for them to participate in certain sporting activities. For example, a person with limited grip strength or control may find it difficult to participate in activities that include gripping sporting equipment such as a firearm. This may prevent them from engaging in these activities and enjoying the many benefits associated with participation.